Strangers
by Flamestone
Summary: When all things were said and done, Elsa was still her sister. Which meant she still had to worry about a few things concerning her. Especially when it came to her sister's love life. First Frozen fic! Sisterly Elsanna and Kirstanna if you really squint, but more sisterly bonding. R&R!


_A Frozen fanfic! This is my first fanfic for Frozen. I have plenty in mind, so there will be many more fics to follow after this. At least hope there will be. Hope you liked it!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or any of it's content._

* * *

Elsa silently watch in worry as her sister skated around the ice. Anna surprisingly caught on pretty quickly with skating, much to Elsa's relief. It was only few hours ago that she refused to skate, but now she was already skating without as much of a slip up, at least for the _most_ part. Even if she did slip, there was always someone there to catch her. From herself, Olaf, to a man named Kristoff and even a reindeer. Still there were times when she would crash into someone, and most of them were to strangers, but fortunately it would still lead to a friendly conversation. Which varied in lengths from person to person.

Elsa envied that part of her, Anna was naturally bright and approachable. Awkward, but still approachable. A complete contrast her gloomy and unfriendly air. Elsa looked down slightly saddened by her nature. Some people did approach her but most of them were short congratulations for her coronation. And even those were few and far between. She seemed to put off some unapproachable air around her. Of course she's going to fix that part of herself. She was sure that it take a bit of time, but she was going to make sure of it. But those were the least of her worries right now. What worried her more was the big burly man that stood by his reindeer.

Elsa was aware of his adventure with Anna during the freeze. From what she heard and seen, he didn't seem like a bad guy. But that didn't say much since she thought Hans was a good guy. Although she didn't permit the marriage between Hans and Anna, she didn't think of Hans as a bad guy. Childish and immature, but not evil or deceitful. She might of even permitted the marriage eventually, if it weren't the mess they went through because of him. But Hans turned out to be a rotten egg, and she just hoped this Kristoff guy wasn't another one of those rotten eggs. She didn't think Anna could take another heartbreak like that. Especially with the way Hans left. Anna would definitely take it as a sign of being unlovable.

"Elsa? Can Kristoff stay for the night? Maybe one of the guest rooms."

Elsa looked up, surprised from the sudden question. She was sure that Anna was on the other side of rink the last time she checked.

"I-I don't wish to intrude, so if you-I mean- I meant your majesty does not want me to stay... I could always use the stable," Kristoff said awkwardly.

"That would be unnecessary. I will have a room ready for you," Elsa replied with a smile that she thought was reassuring, but it probably wasn't very convincing because Kristoff seemed to tense further.

"Thanks sis! You're the best!" Anna exclaimed and brought Elsa into a crushing bear hug.

"I...can't...breath."

"Oh! Sorry sorry sorry sorry," Anna apologized.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Elsa assured.

Anna awkwardly chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay then, I'll be going to skate around a little bit more," Anna said she and turned around to leave.

"Anna wait!" Elsa called before she could leave. Anna turned back to face Elsa, confusion evident on her face.

"Could we talk? Just the two of us?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, of course," Anna answered and turned towards Kristoff before whispering something in his ears. Which prompted him to leave the two of them to their own company. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about your..." Elsa trailed off nervously.

"About my what?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa took a deep breath before continuing, "your love life."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"If you're worried about me asking for another marriage, Kristoff and I are just friends-no maybe a bit more, since we kissed-"

"Kissed?" Elsa said quizzically.

"Yeah, but that was because he asked me too do it. He looked so adorable when he asked me, I couldn't-"

"Just because he asked you too?"

"Yes, Pay attention. I couldn't resist when he was that adorable-"

"Wait wait, so you're trying to tell that you kissed him just because he asked you too? You've only known him for two days!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah I did, and I think I might actually lov-"

"Didn't our parents warn you about strangers?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"They did, and I did exactly what they would've wanted me to do," Anna replied.

"And that would be?"

"I sat at the furthest I could when we rode the sled together," Anna said pridefully.

"I don't think you're even supposed get on a sled together with a stranger," Elsa pointed out.

"But Kristoff is no stranger, at least not anymore," Anna responded

"Really? What's his last name?" Elsa asked.

"Bjorgman"

"Favorite food?"

"That's easy, carrots."

"Best friends name?"

"Sven, obviously."

"Eye color?"

"Light brown."

"What if he picks his nose?" Elsa asked with slight distaste.

"It's not a if, he does pick his nose," Anna admitted.

"Ehhh?"

"I know it's gross at first, but you better get used to it, cause apparently all men do it," Anna advised.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Not to mention eating it," Anna added.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Too much information," Elsa said in disgust.

"I know that feeling," Anna said sympathetically.

"But really, do all men do it?" Elsa asked curiously.

"According to Kristoff."

"And you think he's a reliable source of information?" Elsa inquired.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Mmhmm"

"I better ask Kai about this later," Anna mumbled.

"Yes you should, this might effect my choice of ever meeting a suitor," Elsa joked.

Anna giggled at her joke. "Then it's an important question. Actually I might just go ask right now!" Anna exclaimed and urgently turned around and quickly skated towards Kai.

"Anna! I haven't finished yet!" Elsa called after her, but Anna made no indications of hearing her or stopping. Elsa let out a sigh of defeat. It was foolish of her to try and reason with her. She would sometimes wish if her sister was a little more mature and less stubborn, and less well less _Anna_,but if she was it wouldn't be her sister. And deep down inside Elsa knew that she wouldn't have her sister in any other way.

* * *

_How was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. __  
_

_The characters may seem a little ooc. Forgive me for that! _

_Disclaimers: I am not in any ways implying that all men pick their nose and eat it. That was purely for the sake of humor and reference to the film._


End file.
